


Fingers through my hair 手指滑过发梢

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5岁以前，Dean留着跟Sammy一样的发型。但在那之后就不是了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers through my hair 手指滑过发梢

**Author's Note:**

> Dean中心。关于兄弟俩小时候的故事。想说的话放在最后。

Dean.Winchester的童年在Mary死的那个晚上就结束了。那时他还没满五岁。Mary答应在他五岁生日时送他四轮脚踏车的承诺再没兑现过。

有一段时间，他几乎整晚整晚地睡不着。夜晚再没有沙男和牙仙的守护,取而代之他明白，黑暗中四处都蛰伏着危险。还有更糟的，当他闭上眼，看到的就是冲天的火光。

这种情况在他爬进Sammy的小床，将他弟弟——他在那场毁了所有的大火中唯一守护住的东西——护在他尚赢弱的臂弯里之后稍有好转。弟弟温暖的小小身躯驱走了烈焰残留在Dean皮肤上的烧灼感，他在Dean怀中沉睡的时候，莫名使Dean感觉到了久违的平和与安定。很多年后Dean才明白，守护重要的东西，能赐人予勇气。而从那时起，Dean英勇无畏的一切来源，归根结底都因Sam而起，那是他的一生的职责和生命的轴心——保护Sammy。

Dean五岁生日后不久，John与Dean商量，想要剪短他的头发。天气开始转热。而Dean也开始学习端猎枪的姿势，放在肩头的枪托总是会压到他的发尾。但他明白还有一个原因父亲并未宣之于口。当Mary还在的时候，每天早上她会细心地帮Dean梳开他在睡觉时起结的头发，用手温柔地解开纠缠的发尾。但John不会做这样的事。John没有时间做这样的事。Dean明白父亲在追查杀死妈妈的罪魁祸首，而且还有Sam，Sammy还是个 _孩子_ 。他比Dean更需要照顾。实际上，有一半的时间几乎都是Dean在照顾Sam，如果可以，他希望父亲有更多的时间陪陪Sammy。

Dean一声不吭地点了点头，同意了。John笨拙地动着剪刀。咔嚓，咔嚓，金色的碎发散了一地，午后的阳光从窗口投射进来，洒在上面。Dean被暖融融的阳光照着，有些犯困，低着眼睛出神，只觉得他那些头发还挺好看的，像是散了一地的柠檬糖味的梦。

“…好了。”John开口，把Dean拉回了现实，转瞬便忘了那个奇怪的想法。

他的头发短短的在头上支棱着，有些参差不齐。Dean对这个造型还有些不习惯。“我会越剪越好的。”John又说道。Dean点点头，但实际上并不真的在意。

我会习惯的。他看着镜子里的自己想。我现在是个男子汉了。

那之后Dean永远剪着短发。并且慢慢的，他学会了自己给自己剪头发。John有时候会离开好几星期，Dean不想给他的寄养人们添麻烦。实际上，他学会了很多东西。冲奶粉，换尿布，开枪并击中目标，撒盐线，还有一两条简易的拉丁文咒语。

Sammy也慢慢长大了。他开始牙牙学语，除了喊“Dean（其实更接近'De'，但你不能对一个两岁半的孩子要求太高）”外，每天都嘟囔着一些没人听得懂的话；他可以自己跌跌撞撞地从房间一端走到另一端——还不完美，但相较第一次时要好多了，那次他一头撞进了Dean的怀里，不过Dean也有些怀疑这小子是故意的，又或者他是在试图给他哥哥一个拥抱；Sam还有些任性，每天晚上如果Dean不给他唱hey jude，他就拒绝睡觉。但Dean对此没什么意见，Sam还是 _孩子_ ，大人们总说孩子有任性的权利（事实上，这是某次Bobby叔叔和父亲吵架时Dean偷听到的一句话，虽然Dean不明白Bobby叔说这话的意思）。

Sammy留着跟Dean当年一样的发型。他的头发比Dean还要更卷一些，是和John一样的深棕色。Dean每天早上会耐心帮他打理头发，尽管他知道他肯定没有Mary做得好，但他尽力去做了。Sam没有办法得到妈妈的照顾，Dean替Sammy感到难过，他只希望自己的努力能够稍微给他的小兄弟一些弥补。

Sam在不知不觉中又长大了一点。现在他已经快四岁了，能连贯地说很多句子，每一天都在连珠泡似地问问题，这让变得他有些烦人。不过Dean还是尽可能地回答他。Dean已经满八岁，照顾Sam现在已经完全变成了他的活儿，老爸在外奔波的时候也越来越多。

“Dean，你不觉得Sam的头发有些长了吗？”终于有一天，John对他问道，“你要不要给他剪剪？”

Dean愣住了，因为某些他也不太清楚的原因。而Sam显然不喜欢这个主意，黏在Dean旁边咿咿呀呀地抗议起来。

“爸，”他开口，声音莫名的紧绷，“我们能让Sam的头发暂时保持这样吗？”

他的手无意识地抚在他弟弟脑后。Sam已经安静下来，只倔强地看着他的父亲。他弟弟的发丝滑过他的指尖。莫名的，他又想起了母亲，还有那个柠檬香气的梦。

John盯着他的两个儿子看了一会儿。“好吧。”他最终说到。

Sam彻底放下心来，他欢呼一声，继续蹲在地上玩他的积木。背部仍然软软地靠着他哥哥的小腿。

Dean悄悄地舒了口气。蹲下来替他捡起掉落的积木块。

Sammy还是个 _孩子_ 。Dean想到。所以他应该继续留着这个看起来傻兮兮的发型。

Dean希望Sam能当孩子当得 _更久一点_ 。至少比Dean要久一些。

 

-END-

 

彩蛋：

Sam喜欢留着半长发。从他小时候就是如此。尽管自青春期起Dean这个混蛋就老拿这事儿取笑他，说他是个女孩儿，但他从来也没改变主意——再说了，在他去大学前，他的头发总是由Dean操刀，如果他哥真有意见，一定会毫不犹豫把它剪掉。

甚至在成年后Dean还嘲笑过他有恋发癖，Sam狠狠冲他面门扔了个枕头作为回击。但他仍坚持捍卫着他头发的长度。

Sam想他只是习惯了这个样子。

但如果非要说一个理由，而Sam又足够诚实的话。那是因为这让他想起童年里最美的回忆之一——当他的哥哥用轻柔的、与平日的粗鲁决然不同的力道替他疏理好他的头发，手指滑过他的发尾。

这件事Sam永远不会向Dean说明。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直很在意兄弟俩这个发型的问题。在第一集中Dean的发型和后面Sammy的发型别无二致，都是很可爱的中长发。可是在兄弟稍微长大一些的场景，Dean从来都是以短发的形象出现的。  
> 我可以想象，一个单身老爸带孩子，一定不会想要给孩子留那样的发型，打理太麻烦了。同时Bobby说，Dean6岁起就已经能开枪命中易拉罐。如果要进行士兵式的训练的话，这样的头发自然也不会是一个好选择。  
> 可是Sam一直留着这样的头发。第八季的时候Dean有对Sam说过一句你给我五分钟我就能帮你把头发剪好。因而我猜测从小开始，可能Sam不知道有多少次都是让Dean替他理发的。  
> 那Dean一直允许Sam留着这样的发型，就很耐人寻味了。  
> Dean在第二部结末Sam死的时候做过一番剖白。他一直希望Sam能做个孩子，保持天真更久一些。从小时候对Sam隐瞒supernatural的事起他就有这个意识。有时候我仍然觉得Sam在Dean眼中是个孩子。这是长辈的通病，就像我们在自己父母眼中一样。而Dean之于Sam，某部分来说比之哥哥更近于父母。  
> 而Dean说过，他是个猎人，猎人是没有童年的。这也是John的（许是不得已而为之的）认知。我想这事Bobby一定和John吵过。所以加入了那个桥段。可是Dean听到“孩子”时，他想到的只有Sammy。而他自己已经不是孩子了。  
> 从某些方面而言，我觉得Dean这种做法也是将自己的希望投射在了Sam的身上。他自己渴望却不能再拥有的美好的东西，他会希望Sam能够拥有得更长久一些。这也是为何Sam不得已去杀掉那个狼女时，Dean同时也流泪的原因。不止是因为他知道Sam在伤心，更是因为在那个地方他明白Sam内心仅剩的天真和对美好的憧憬被扼杀了，这就像Dean已经破碎的梦又死了一次。而这一次Dean认为这是他造成的。  
> 至于Sam，我觉得Sam关于童年最美好的记忆一定都是有关Dean的。Dean关于童年的美好记忆是Mary为他做的派，那Sam的话无疑就是Dean为他做的什么。  
> 这里我就用了头发的梗啦~  
> 差不多了吧。谢谢诸位看到这里。


End file.
